


Smutember 2019 Going Further

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Girls Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tambry is asked to help Wendy and Dipper’s relationship go to the next level.





	Smutember 2019 Going Further

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember Request by anonymous.

Tambry had always been close to Wendy. Sleepovers and hanging out. When they grew older, they explored their relationship more. Awkward practice kisses and groping became common. When Wendy and Dipper had started in college, Tambry was very supportive of their relationship. 

Wendy began to talk about how she and Dipper wanted to go further with their relationship and needed Tambry’s help. It didn’t take long to understand. She and Wendy kissed. It was more confident from when they were kids, but no less passionate. A single breast was being massaged by Wendy. Her fingers pulling the plump mound, thumb rubbing her hard nipple.

Dipper sat on the bed, a few feet away. Legs crossed, he watched with rap attention. All party members were already nude. He didn’t mind watching his girlfriend make out with her friend. It was strange but arousing. 

“I think your boyfriend is lonely Wendy.” 

“Let’s fix that.” 

Tambry brought her face close to his. Their lips touched; Tambry’s tongue pushed into Dipper’s mouth. Meanwhile, while Tambry went north, Wendy went south. She planted a series of kisses along Dipper’s dick. As she licked the head, Dipper released a moan into Tambry’s mouth. 

Wendy gave the shaft a few pumps. “You seem ready.” 

Tambry was pulled onto her back by the couple. Dipper got between her legs, looming over her, cock rubbing her slit. Tambry couldn’t see any of this as Wendy’s ass had blocked her view. Fluids dripped on to her lips. She stuck her tongue into Wendy’s sweet pussy. 

Dipper pushed his cock into Tambry. She gave a muffled cry into Wendy’s snatch. Tambry was being attacked on both fronts. Wendy’s juices ran down Tambry’s tongue, filling her mouth with tangy flavor. While Dipper’s dick pierced her groin. The couple worked in tandem, bringing and pulling pleasure from their friend. A wave of warmth filled Tambry as Dipper reached orgasm and cum into her. Finished, he stayed in her, and massaged her clit. 

As Tambry’s tongue swirled around her folds, Wendy succumb her body and cum, squirting Tambry all over her face. Dipper’s fingers soon did their job and brought Tambry to climax. The three laid on the bed, tired.


End file.
